Sakura's Followers
by wackosmacko
Summary: Just a random story that popped into my head one day. First Fanfic. Mostly humor and so pretty stupid romance thrown in there. First Fanfic. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sakura's Little Skirt

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. So don't sue. I only own the storyline of this fanfiction.**

Sakura awoke and stared at the bare ceiling above her. As she got out of bed she screamed.

"DAMN! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

She threw on a mini skirt and a dirty shirt that was on the floor and rushed to school. Sakura arrived halfway into 1st period. As she walked in the door there were some whistles.

"Nice legs!" Kiba hollered across the room.

"Hot Mamma!" Kakashi, who happened to be the teacher in charge, shouted

"Yah Baby!" Naruto yelled loudest of all.

Saskue and Neji sat quietly in their seats, but they, too, were checking Sakura out. They were way more perverted than the average 16-year-old should be.

Sakura blushed and looked down to see the skirt she put on this morning went above her butt, and revealed some lacy underwear. Sakura quickly pulled the black skirt down and took a seat next to her best friend, Ten-Ten. They started passing notes.

T: why'd yah wear such a short skirt today? And y were u late?

S: alarm broke --

T: oh, and do u no how low your shirt is?

S: no…

T: you're popping out of it!

S: WHAT!!!! OO

T: look down

S: OMG!!!!

T: u might want to cover it up somehow- Lee's staring at them.

S: ew!!!!!!! can I borrow you're sweater?

T: sure

Kakashi approached Sakura. She looked at him as if he was going to rape her.

"Why were you late?" he stated plainly, without looking up from his ever so famous perverted book.

Sakura looked up at her teacher.

"My alarm broke, Sir."

"Oh"

Kakashi was not actually reading his book, but secretly looking down Sakura's shirt. Lee, who noticed this disgusting act (look who's talking), suddenly flew over and started beating Kakashi with a stick.

"Cherry Blossom is mine!!!!!!!!! MINE YOU HEAR!!!" he roared.

"Gahhhhhh!" was all Kakashi was able to get out.

In the back of the room Neji watched with a blank expression, but he was really thinking really perverted thoughts. It's lucky he had so much self control or else he would have had a major nosebleed.

He thought to himself, "This is gonna be good".

**Hey people who took the time of day to read my fanfic. I want to say thanks considering this is my first one. REVIEWS APPRECIATED:D **

**Nice comments or flames I don't care.**

**-Wackosmacko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mischief in the Bathroom**

**Disclaimer: Do not own it.**

Sakura rushed out of the classroom as the bell rang. She did not want another incident like the one in 1st period to happen. Ten-Ten ran to catch up to her.

"Slow down!" Ten-Ten whined.

"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO SLOW DOWN AFTER WHAT HAPPENED IN CLASS?!" Sakura yelled.

"Maybe…"

"Humph"

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad. Having every guy at school slobbering all over you! I mean, even Gaara is drooling!"

Sure enough the two looked over to see Gaara leaning against a locker, with his mouth open. There was a puddle of spit at his feet. His normally creepy emo mean kid look was replaced with a look of complete amazement. (Hey nothing against Gaara, it is just for the story. In fact, he's one of my favorite characters)

Sakura shrieked and quickly ran into the bathroom.

"OMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled at the wall.

"CALM DOWN! EVERYONE WILL BE ABLE TO HEAR YOU!" Ten-Ten shouted.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?"

A voice from one of the stalls captured their attention.

"I can help…for a price"

It was Ino.

"EEK!!!!" Sakura jumped and hid behind a sink.

"Come out pussy!" Ino reached and grabbed her by the skirt.

"Ok. Here's the deal. You get Sasuke to like me, and I'll get you clothes that cover you up better."

Sakura nodded her head.

"N-no problem!" She said swiftly.

Ino threw a pair of jeans and a sweater at Sakura.

"Here put this on. I expect Sasuke to be mine by this time tomorrow! Got it?!"

"Y-yes!" Sakura trembled.

All of a sudden Naruto walked into the bathroom. Except he was wearing a red mini skirt, knee high white boots, a blow-up-bra and a white Abercrombie shirt.

"BAKKA!!!!" Ino, Sakura, and Ten-Ten shouted in unison.

**  
Okay pretty weird. Randomness I came up with randomly. Oh guess what everyone. I'm****writing one great song. Review please if you have the time.**

**-Wackosmacko**


End file.
